Storm Hawks continuation
by Tearstained skies
Summary: Pretty much what I believed happened after they went to the other side. Will they finally stop Master Cyclonis? Will they find their way back home? Who will they meet along the way? What is in store for them in this strange new city? What secrets will be revealed? And will they fall apart if things get too tough?
1. Chapter 1

"We're the Storm Hawks and for us, the sky is never the limit!" - Aerrow. This is what I believe happened after the last aired episode of Storm Hawks. I hope I got the characters personalities right and the story progresses the way the show does. Oh well! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The other side (break)

It has been hours since the last time I saw that evil face... It was hours before I witness the destruction of the man who killed my father. Though I am at peace knowing he is now gone, I can't help feel bad about it. Wether the fact I wanted to stop the Dark Ace with my own two hands or I simply feel that no one deserves the fate to have been blown to oblivion is questionable. I know for a fact, I will find out how I truly feel once we've stop Cyclonis for good. But as for now, I believe it's time for a little relaxation. After all, we did just finish a war for Atmos and I'm sure the stress has made my team exhausted. I smiled to myself and leaned against the railing as the wind blew on me. We finally made it to the other side... I remember earlier that I saw it from a higher perspective but it was hard to explain to the rest of the team what I saw. So I'm partially glad Master Cyclonis came through here. It gives the chance for my crew, especially Piper, the chance to see the other side for themselves. I couldn't help but to stare off in the distance towards the foreign city from afar. Stork parked the Condor before we could fly over there because we all needed the rest and for caution, if we are attacked or arrested for whatever reason, it would be wiser to have the energy. Or as Stork would put it: "We will be DOOMED!" I slightly chuckled and shook my head. I don't need to rest... or should I say I can't sleep because I'm too excited about the new world in front of me. What adventures lie ahead? What secrets would be revealed? What awesome weapons and equipment will we find? What awaits us in this mysterious land? I smirked deviously. I can't help it, I want to know so badly! Ah-hem! But priorities come first! We must stop Cyclonis! The sooner, the better... and then we can go exploring. I stood up and walked back inside to check on my teammates. Junko was asleep with his glasses on with his favorite book laying on his chest. I quietly took his glasses off for him and picked his stuff animal off of the floor just to put it on his stomach. But Junko suddenly grabbed me and started hugging me tightly in his sleep.

"Mmm... Burgers." he laughed.

"Junko...you're... crushing me..." I wheezed. The big guy is lovable, smarter and much nicer compared to the other Wallops we've encountered. He had the chance to become leader of his tribe but because he doesn't believe brute force is always the answer, he was banished from his homeland. But even though, he keeps saying he's not that strong as them... Those who are not of his race, say otherwise. "Junko.." I said while struggling to get free. Junko dropped me and squeezed his toy instead and mumbled something in his sleep. "Whew! Save that strength for later big guy!" I whispered while picking myself up and rubbing my arms that he squeezed tightly. I walked in the kitchen because I heard someone scrapping for food inside the fridge. When I peaked inside, I saw Radaar looking for something edible... and when I say edible, I don't mean Junko's cooking or Storks um...cabbages.

"Sorry Radaar. Until we go over to the city and pick up some food, I'm afraid the only things we got are Junko and Stork's...food." I frowned as I saw the food twitch. Radaar ran out the fridge and onto my left shoulder. "Yeah... let's just keep the fridge closed or else we'll become food for the..uh food." I snickered as I closed the fridge. Radaar frowned and shook his head as he jumped off of me and scurried off somewhere else. I've had Radaar ever since I could remember. He's the last of my homeland and family... He's smarter than he looks and catches small things the team misses such as getting a sniff of a suspicious character. Radaar's not a pet or a mascot. He's my loyal co-pilot and I wouldn't have it any other way. If anyone, I can trust Radaar the most.

I walked out the kitchen and Stork popped out of the bathroom wearing a towel. "How's it going Stork?" I asked.

"Oh you know, scrubbing all the filth away and checking myself for diseases, mind worms, fleas, tumors, poison, mites and anything else deadly that I may have caught while traveling through that portal!" He groaned and twitched.

"I doubt you caught anything Stork..." I shook my head.

"Yes that's what they all say and before you know it you're...doomed." he grinned with his eye twitching.

"Uh-huh..." I said while slowly backing away.

"You better get yourself checked Aerrow! Before it's too late... Or better yet stay away from me." he said while lowering his voice.

"I'll do just that Stork!" I said while walking away.

"GAH! What if the other side is infested with a whole new diseases! And...DOOM!" he shrieked while running and slamming the bathroom door behind him. I rolled my eyes and pressed on. Although Stork is older than us by four years, he definitely doesn't act like it. The paranoid Merb has always been like that ever since we met him. Though I can understand why Stork is like that by the way his people live and where, it's interesting to see that three scouts of his race were actually more... cheerful and less cautious of things that may or may not exist. I'm starting to wonder if Stork has always been like that since he was a kid... It's hard to even imagine him as a kid. One thing I can imagine though is when you upset him. The easiest way to do that is to harm the Condor. The Raptors learned that the hard way... After they blew up our ship and the Storm Hawks split up due to an ambush. Stork hunted down the Raptors and well... wiped them out permanently. Though at last-minute when he realized the Condor could be fixed, he accidentally killed the leader Repton.

When I knocked on Finn's room, no one came to the door. Knowing Finn, he would be either jamming to some of his music, tanning outside, playing a game, or annoying poor Piper. Though he can be annoying and he's lazy at times, he's the one I can count on to shoot some enemies down. Wether he's the cause of our misfortune or not. I knocked again. No answer. I opened the door and I saw him snoring with his mouth open with headphones on his head; blasting some rock songs. I grabbed his tape player to pause his song and took the headphones off of him. Not trying to sound like Stork, but if he keeps sleeping with headphones on, he could tangle the wires around his neck and choke himself in his sleep. His death may actually make the Condor quiet for once but we need him as much as we need each other.

"Hang on ladies... there's plenty of Finn to go around." he chuckled. "Ugh! Piper! Get out of here! No boring average chicks allowed!" he frowned. "Oh what's that ladies? You're here for the Finn gun show? Well, get ready." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and tried to imitate Piper's voice.

"Finn! I was only going to tell you those are sirens who feast upon human flesh! But if you want to be eaten up then, I guess the rest of the Storm Hawks and myself will just find a better sharp-shooter and leave you behind!" I smirked.

"No... no-no! Ngh! What is it with monsters and trying to eat me? Am I that delicious? Gah! Why don't the women think so then? No no! Stay back! I'm not on the menu!" Finn muttered while waving his arms in the air. I snickered and left the room knowing that he will get me back if he found out I was the cause of his little nightmare.

I walked towards the lab Piper usually works in. Knowing her, she's probably still up as well rather than resting her mind. If anyone needs to rest, it's her. Just before the war, Piper was very ill and it worried everyone on the ship though she tried her best not to make us so. Thankfully because of 'The binding' Piper managed to recover partially because of this 'syncing' Cyclonis mentioned. She said it was very rare... But what makes it rare and what makes 'The binding' sync? Hopefully Piper figures it out for us to use it again when we face Master Cyclonis. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Piper. I came in and saw her fiddling with some of the crystals that she received from Gundstaff. She had her goggles on and her complexion was fully restored. I can tell she was focused 100% on what she was doing, with the way she bit her bottom lip. She's a genius and the only other person I can talk to besides Radaar. Though she tends to try to make plans too complex, her strategies is one thing I faith in. She may be the only girl on the ship but she's definitely not dead weight compared to other girls. She can control crystals, fight with and without a staff and thanks to her knowledge of variety of things, she's a big help to the team. "What is it Aerrow?" she smiled while taking her goggles off, revealing the bags under her eyes.

"I uh... just came in to check on you. Are you alright? You seem... kind of tired." I frowned while crossing my arms.

"I'm fine." she smirked. "I just need to experiment with some crystals and practice controlling them."

"Don't you think you deserve some rest? I mean, that's pretty much why we've stopped."

"There's no time for stopping. Cyclonis is doing whatever, possibly getting stronger, and we're just sitting here! So, I figured I can use this time, to get stronger myself."

"And you should know, getting some rest also helps you recover and get stronger." I smirked. Piper placed the crystal in her hand down and giggled a bit.

"Ok, you're right. I should get some sleep. After I-" she started but I grabbed her hand.

"Piper."

"Alright." she smiled and rolled her eyes. Her bedroom was right next to her room but even with only that much distance, she still wobbled and nearly fell due to exhaustion. I caught her and held her close. "I'm ok. Thanks." she smiled shyly while trying to balance herself. I escorted her all the way to her bed in case she might fall again. "Thanks again. But I'm fine really." she said as she laid down comfortably.

"I know." I smiled. "Just making sure." I walked to her doorway and was about to turn her light of when she said:

"Um...Aerrow?"

"Yes?" I asked while turning around. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Piper." I smiled while turning her light off and walking out the door. I stretched my arms and yawned while heading to my room. I was planning on exploring the area a bit but my body is telling to do otherwise. I guess a small nap won't hurt. When I opened my door, I saw Radaar curled up in a ball and sleeping on my bed. I picked the small animal up and put him in his bed at the foot of mine. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling trying to remember a certain someone's face. Since I don't have a picture of her and the ones I did have were all destroyed by Cyclonians, I always imagine her face before I fall to sleep. I try to remember her face, her voice, the way she treated me, the times we've spent together and how much she talked about my father... Mom. The only face expressions I can remember as of right now are the last ones I saw before she perished before my eyes. Sorrow, Exhaustion, Illness and...mm. I was really young when the original Storm Hawks were defeated and the news broke my moms heart and nearly broke her spirit as well. I heard her crying over a month during the nights and she never talked about my father again. A few years later and she was doing a bit better...but then she got sick and really weak. When the Cyclonians came, I tried to help her sneak off but we were caught and at the time I wasn't strong enough to fight back... She was killed and my home was destroyed. I managed to escape miraculously with Radaar and that day I vowed that the Cyclonian empire will fall by my hand. My eyes slowly closed and I began to drift to slumber.

My eyes shot open due to the noise outside my room. I looked over and noticed Radaar was gone already. When I opened my door I saw Finn and Piper arguing...again.

"It's your fault you know!" he shouted.

"For you having a nightmare?" Piper asked while raising an eye brow.

"Yes! If you didn't pop into my dream, then all those hot babes wouldn't have turn into man-eating monsters!"

"Finn! I can't control what goes on in your dreams! That's part of your brains fault!"

"Are you saying because I'm not a 'genius' I'm having nightmares? You know, not everybody is a stuck up, boring know it all." he grumbled.

"Ah! A stuck up know it all?" she frowned.

"Don't forget boring." he smirked.

"I am not!"

"Are too! When you talk, its complete snorseville city!"

"That's because you lack the time, the capability to comprehend things, and-" she started.

"Zzzzz... snoresville!" Finn said.

"Arrgh! You are the most selfish, self-absorbed, lazy, loud, arrogant, irritating-" she started as her face began turning red with he fists shaking.

"Whoa Whoa! What's going on here?" I asked while stepping in. I knew if I stood by, Piper would've killed him.

"Piper came in my dream and turned it into a nightmare. I just want her to stay out of my dreams and apologize for messing my previous one up." Finn said while crossing his arms.

"Ugggh!" Piper groaned while storming off. I shook my head at him.

"What?"

"When you were dreaming, Piper was busy experimenting with her crystals. I was the one that came in your room and messed your dream up." I sighed.

"Dude!" he whined. "Not cool. I was dreaming about a bunch of babes! Since we've left Atmos, there's no telling if the women here are actually hot. So I should know that I at least have a chance without things going wrong!" he frowned. "Good prank though! I gotta write that one down and pull it on Junko." he laughed while walking away. "And of course you know this means I'm going to have to get you back!" he yelled in the distance. I rolled my eyes and went to look for Piper to cheer her up. She wasn't in her room or in the lab so I went to check on the main deck.

"Have you seen Piper?" I asked the guys.

"No." Stork frowned with annoyance. He was fighting over the wrench with Radaar. "Listen you, I need this wrench to fix my beloved. Hand it over or become stew." he growled. Radaar's eyes widened and ran behind my legs. "Heh heh heh... That's what I thought." Stork smiled. Radaar growled at him and shook his fist.

"Uhhh... I think she went out exploring a bit of the area here." Junko said while munching on some of his cooking.

"I'm going after her." I said as I was about to leave.

"Leave her alone. Let her blow some steam out of her system and head." Finn said while reading a magazine with his legs propped on the table crossed.

"She's upset... I wonder why." Stork said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Finn looked up and frowned at him.

"Stork's right. Maybe you should quit being so mean to her sometimes, Finn." Junko said while twirling his fingers.

"Ugh! I'm the victim here! Why is everyone picking her side?" Finn pouted while putting his feet down and slamming his hand on the table.

"Stork, when we come back, have the ship ready for the city ahead." I sighed while heading out. I got on my air skimmer and flew off to find Piper. Meanwhile, as I was out, Stork and the rest prepared for the city.

"You know why Aerrow is always on her side right?" Finn asked still pouting.

"Um... because she's the first officer, navigator and a good friend?" Junko asked with a confused expression.

"No! I mean, yeah, but there's a bigger reason."

"Really? What is it?"

"Aerrow has got a thing for Piper. Duh! That's why he's always on her side and worries more about her than us. I know he's a great leader and all but COME ON! Why settle for just one?"

"Mmm... I don't know. I actually think they would make a cute couple." Junko smiled. "And I don't think Aerrow actually cares more about Piper than us, remember when we lost Radaar?"

"Oh wha- pft! He totally cares about her than us. Radaar is practically a pet for him!" he blurted out.

"Shhh! You know Radaar hates being called a pet." Junko warned.

"Whatever... my point is, the reason Aerrow always picks her side is because he likes her like that."

"Don't you think it's because Piper is also right all the time?" Junko asked while scratching his head.

"She's not always right you know! He likes her and it's annoying that's the main point he's on her side most of the time. I bet if he falls for a different girl, Piper wouldn't always get her way." he grumbled.

"Well, I think they'll make a cute couple once we've stop Cyclonis and return home. I'm sure besides small things such as rescue missions or knocking out small bad guys won't take a lot of effort so things will be pretty peaceful."

"Ugh! That's not the point... we need to find Aerrow a girl." Finn smirked deviously.

"Oh gee I don't know Finn. I mean, what if Piper likes him back? I don't want to mess up their relationship..." Junko sighed.

"Look at this way Junko, if Piper and Aerrow hook up and then fall apart, what would happen to the Storm Hawks? So in a way we're helping them." Finn smiled while patting Junko's shoulder.

"Oh! That would be horrible if something like happened! But... shouldn't we find Piper a guy too? She would be broken-hearted if she has feelings for him and finds out he doesn't share the same feelings."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure I guess." Finn said while scratching the back of his head.

"Do you think maybe there's someone for me too?" Junko asked with big eyes.

"Suuure big guy! Who wouldn't love that mug of yours!" Finn smiled really widely. "But it's only just looks, you gotta talk the talk too! And I'll help ya with that when we cross that bridge." he winked.

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to be myself?"

"Do that and you won't get anywhere!" he warned. "I'll find you, Aerrow and even Stork a hot babe."

"Um...no. I don't need anyone but her." purred Stork as he hugged the stirring wheel.

Meanwhile, Radaar and I was out looking Piper. She was crouching on the ground near some rocks and the river that led to the city. I flew down by her.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Piper looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

"Aerrow, look at this! I've never seen or heard of these crystals before, and there are so many!" she said while pulling a larger piece from the boulder next to her. "I can't wait to see what they can do." she said while putting some in her bag. I crouched down next to her.

"And you're ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine Aerrow. It's just...(sighs) He aggravates me so much! But what are you going to do?" she slightly giggles. She shook her head and smiled back at me. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"You know how Finn can get. One of these days he'll learn... But anyways, let's head back to the Condor so we can go to the city." I said while playfully nudging her.

_I went back and edit this chapter because there were minor errors. Please feel free to correct my work if you feel I made a mistake or noticed a typo. I want to thank you for reading and enjoying Chapter One of Storm Hawks. Stay tune for Chapter Two: The new faces._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I will write the chapters in different perspectives such as: Chapter One (Aerrows Perspective), Chapter Two (Finns Perspective), Chapter Three (Junkos Perspective), Chapter Five (Pipers Perspective) etc... I will tell you at the beginning of every chapter to let you know whose perspective you will be reading. I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it. Oh! If you have any questions, or feel the need to correct me for grammar, typos or simple information, please tell me. I will NOT however answer to those who try to convince me to alter the original plot of the story line. If you want the story to be different, please write it yourself. This chapter will be written in Junkos perspective._

Chapter Two: New faces

I wish there was someone like me... Compared to the other Wallops back home, I'm a runt and my personality didn't make growing up any easier. Sure I'm strong and all but there's got to be more to life than just strength and I only wish there is someone who believes the same thing other than my friends/teammates. It could be another friend perhaps... maybe someone along the line as more than just a friend. Someone who I like to share special moments with, feel complete and be myself with. Unfortunately Finn says women don't like it when guys are sensitive and being myself won't get me anywhere. I heard a knock on my door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yo Junko! Aerrow and Piper are back, we're heading towards the city." Finn said.

"Oh ok." I called back. "I'll be out in a second." I put my book down and got to my feet as I felt the ship began to move. It won't take long for the Condor to reach the city, so in case we run into trouble as usual, I grabbed my knuckle busters and put my armor on. I just hope I won't have to hurt anyone today...

When the Condor came to a stop, we walked outside in the city where people began to whisper and murmur amongst each other. I dropped my ears and whispered to rest of the gang: "I don't think they like us very much."

"They probably don't get a lot strangers." Aerrow said while looking back.

"I don't know... they seem kind of angry. Maybe we- (sniffs) Mmm! Something smells good!" I laughed while walking away. I spotted a Mongolian barbecue named Tungsten Fist and my stomach growled as saliva came from my happy lips. "Oh boy!" I said while licking my chops.

"Junko... Can't you wait until we find a lead to Cyclonis whereabouts?" Piper smiled while shaking her head.

"I think he's got a right idea. How about we get to know the town first, ya know sightseeing and stuff." Finn cut in while winking at a girl who was passing through.

"It's not like we're going to stay here, Finn. There's probably other cities like this out there somewhere and we don't have the time to sightsee."

"What's the worse Cyclonis can do without all her minions and creepy army? Stork already took down the Raptors, you and Aerrow witness the destruction of the Dark Ace, you guys met up Ravess who was banished, Snipe is nowhere to be found, and everyone else is down and out back at home. So we've got plenty of time before Cyclonis pops her evil face up again."

"She could get stronger." she said while crossing her arms. Uh-oh... I hate it when these guys fight but I usually don't know what to say or do. I kept glancing back at Finn then Piper as the tension began to thicken.

"Uhhh...umm...uhh..." I said while struggling to say something that would help.

"Piper's right." Aerrow said stepping in.

"As usual..." muttered Finn.

"We need to finish what we started. Piper, Radaar and I will try to find the library. Stork, go see whose in charge of this city and ask questions so we won't get in trouble for any misunderstandings. Finn and Junko, you two go ahead and refill our supplies for the Condor." he ordered. Everyone saluted and obeyed with their given missions. As I grabbed some food to go I couldn't help but think how Aerrow always has an answer for everything. I guess that's one of the reasons why he's the leader.

"Can't believe he pulled that off again..." sighed Finn. "The sooner we find someone for him, the better. Come on Junko! Let's go hunting for some ladies." he said while storming off.

"But Aerrow said we have to refill our supplies." I warned while following him. Whenever I'm with Finn, I usually get into some trouble... Even though some of it is funny and memorable, other times it's not that much fun... and is very painful.

"That won't take long though, right?" he smiled back at me. "Knowing Piper, it will take _forever _in the library so it's not we are the ones wasting time." he reassured. Hmmm... he does have a point.

"I wouldn't have thought about it like that!" I said while putting my finger to my lip. "So... what kind of girl is Aerrow into? And when we find his dream girl, how are we going to convince her to hook up with him?"

"Simple! We just...uh.. I'll just swoon her over with my words." he said with a smirk. "No worries, I got this. And for his type of girl? Besides stuck in the mud Piper, I would say he likes the type that can keep up with him. I honestly don't get what he sees in her..." he groaned while rolling his eyes. "Now, let's look carefully in the crowds for- OW! Hey! Whose throwing stuff?" Finn asked when a piece of fruit hit his head. He look around but saw no one around who did the so-called crime.

"Maybe the fruit here flies by itself?" I asked laughing.

"Hmph! Highly doubt it..." He pouted while picking up the fruit. "Whoever threw it must have- Whaaa! Get it off! Get it off!" he screamed while running in small circles when a small animal landed on his head. I casually walked over to him and plucked the small, grey, furry, winged animal off of him. The creäture tried to flap away at first but then looked at me with the most cutest big sapphire eyes with its cute tiny pink nose, and floppy ears, it's little black claws, and curled up fluffy tail.

"Awww! Aren't you the cutest thing in the world!" I smiled. "See Finn? He's not scary at all!" I laughed while showing him to Finn.

"Gah! Keep that thing away from me..." he flinched.

"I've never seen you before little guy." I said while petting him. "I think I'll call you... Mr. Raincloud. Or maybe Mr. Heartnose! Which do you think sounds better Finn?" I asked smiling.

"Why are you naming him? It's not like we can keep him."

"Awww! Pleeeease?" I begged. "He's so cute! I'll take care of him and he can stay in my room! Isn't that right Mr. Heartnose?" I smiled down at him. The creäture smiled back at me and purred.

"Drop my meower!" yelled a girl's voice.

"Who said that?" I asked while looking around.

"What's a meower?" Finn frowned.

"Hiya!" screamed a girl as she dropped on my shoulders and put me in a headlock. "Drop him outsider!" she growled.

"Whoa! Hey, crazy chick! Let go of my buddy!" Finn warned while pulling out his shooter.

"Tell your 'buddy' to let go of my meower!" she hissed.

"Oh! Uh... hey now, I think we can um... work this out?" I wheezed. The girl climbed off of me and stood in front of me with her hand extended. She was... beautiful. She was another Wallop! Reddish brown skin, big brown eyes, long black hair and...a tail? Wait, she has two horns? And she's tiny compared to the other female Wallops back at home! But even so... she was stunning. Wearing a purple and grey shirt with dark blue shorts, she could be an angel... I could feel my heart wanting to jump out of my chest and my arms wanting to hug her tightly.

"Uh... look 'tiny' I don't have all day! Are you going to give me my meower or do we have to fight about it?" she frowned.

"Oh! Sorry! It's just..." I started as I gave her animal back. "I've never seen a Wallop like you before." I smiled shyly.

"For reals? Well...it's obvious you two aren't from around here. But you've never seen your own kind like me?" she asked.

"Well, no. You see, we're from the other side and over there, Wallops only have one horn, don't have tails and are way more massive compared to you." I said while stretching my arms out.

"You're from the other side?" she said with her jaw dropping. "Oh! You've got to tell me about it at dinner tonight!"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, you and your 'buddy' are invited. Come over to a place called Tungsten Fist and we'll talk some more. Right now, I have to take Skuel to the store to get him a new collar. So he won't wander off again and get into trouble." she said while walking away.

"Oh! Ok! Um, wait! I never got your name!" I yelled after her.

"It's Suma! Don't forget it 'tiny' or I'll beat ya to a pulp!" she said walking further away.

"My name is Junko and we'll come over!" I said while waving goodbye. "Wow..." I drooled. "Finn, did you see that? I got a date!" I smiled.

"I saw... and I'm disappointed..." he shook his head.

"Huh? Why?"

"First of all, it was so obvious you have a thing for her. She knows it! Never let a girl know that you got a thing for her so easily! Second, don't let the girl take control of the situation. You're the man, so you are in control! Third, you must have confidence! And finally, never let a girl go without her apologizing to you!"

"Apologize for what?"

"Oh Wha- Dude! She totally insulted you and you never realized it?" he shrieked.

"I don't think she was insulting me. I think she was friendly."

"She called you tiny."

"Well, I am a runt..." I said while twirling my fingers.

"Oh Junko..." he sighed while putting his hand on my arm. "I've got a lot to teach you about women."

Meanwhile, Stork asked around whose in charge and someone pointed to the tower. Stork nearly fell backwards when he tilted his head back to look up to the building.

"Ok... How do I talk to your leader?" he frowned.

"No one is allowed in the tower." the old man coughed while pointing his shaking finger at Stork, who quickly backed away from the old man. "No one..." he wheezed before walking slowly away. Stork twitched his eye and groaned just before his ears perked up when a girl cleared her throat behind him. Stork turned around and saw a girl with teal and pink scene hair, silver eyes, pale skin, had her right eye brow pierced, fangs and wore a bear skeleton necklace with a black shirt with a pink skirt and high long black boots with splatter teal paint on them.

"And you want what from me?" he asked while crossing his arms.

"Your looking for the leader right?"

"Yeah?"

"He lives up in the tower but has never come down to his people. Since he's an immortal, he fears normal people will try to take his powers. Paranoid, but no one can blame him." she smiled. "His family is supposed to stay up there with him for safety, but I hear they sometimes sneak down as commoners to interact with their people." she smirked.

"Would you happen to know who they are?" he sighed.

"No one knows who they are or what they look like." she smiled. Aggravated, Stork shook his head and fists while his eye twitched.

"How is any of that information useful to me?"

"Well, judging from your outfit, you're not from around here. So I thought I should inform an outsider like you that the ones that are truly in charge are the ones you can never meet. However, down over at the Grand Hall is the minister who claims to be in charge of everyone and keep things in order. The minister's name is Alfred and he's really got this whole 'We are doom if you don't obey' thing going on. If you have any questions about something, you should go to him. However, when it comes to rumors, I suggest you go see this guy I met in a store called Bushel's Palace. Tell the guy Jem sent you. Oh! And don't ever mention my name to Alfred... He kind of hates me." she said while waving. "Nice chatting with you, Stork. Maybe our paths will cross again one day." she smiled.

"How do you know my name?" He fidgeted.

"I've got ears and eyes all across this city." she called back. Stork gulps and slowly walks away. If someone like her knows his name when he just entered the city, there's no telling what else she knows or what other people know... Stork ran into someone and fell on the ground. The shadow of that person hovered over Stork as he shook in fear... knowing that what he did simply as an accident has caused him to complete and utter doom.

During that time, Piper and Aerrow finally found a library and was going through some of the books. Piper, who was frustrated, bit her bottom lip and was grabbing first full of her hair.

"Found anything yet?" Aerrow asked.

"No... ugh! I can't even read some of these things! They are in a whole different language I've never even heard of!"

"Well... there's got to be an easier way to find stuff out. Maybe we should talk to someone?" he asked.

"Like who? You saw the way the people were looking at us... They don't want to get involve and if there is someone who does, they might not even know some of this stuff themselves." she groaned while leaning against a table.

"Don't worry, we'll find a lead." Aerrow said while resting his hand on her shoulder. "But as of right now, we should look for anything that might be useful that we can understand. When we learn how to read the rest, we can come back and check it out. Or better yet meet someone who can help us out." he smiled. Piper smiled back and started to stare off into his green eyes. Radaar scurried across the floor and up onto Aerrows shoulder while pointing to some guards walking over to them. The guards had long pale yellow robes, with a blue print of what looks like a crystal on their backs, had blue blindfolds over their eyes and carried these black guns with three blue crystals orbiting around them.

"You two, come with us. The minister wants to see you." A guard said.

During that time, Finn and I were walking amongst the crowd looking for a girl for Aerrow. Some of the women we found were either not suitable or weren't interested by Finn. A guy would've given him a black eye from flirting with his girl, but luckily I was there to stop the violence.

"Aww! We'll never find his girl!" I pouted.

"No worries, we'll find him one." Finn said while winking at a group of girls.

"Um, excuse me?" said a girl who appeared from nowhere. "You two are new in town and besides looking like you're annoying the female population, you look lost." she laughed while putting her hands on her hips. She had spiky brown hair with the back of it braided, light blue eyes, tanned skin, and wore a pink and white shirt with dark blue shorts and long pink high heel boots. She does look like Aerrow's type... But there's no way she'll have the personality...right?

"Bingo..." Finn muttered while smirking. "Hi, my name is Finn and this is Junko. We ARE looking for some help actually." he said while crossing his arms with Junko waving in the back.

"Hi, my name is Maria. What can I do you for?" she smiled.

"Well, we need someone to help our team around this place. We aren't from around here."

"Clearly." she laughed.

"We need a new addition to the team to help us around this new advance world. But of course, you can't have any attachments to this city, you have to have a sense of adventure, you must know that your life is at risk because we have fighting the forces of evil." Finn said while walking around her.

"Don't have any attachments to this dump, always wanted to go on an adventure, it'll be good to help you guys rid the world of the evil and if my life is at risk then so be it." She smiled confidently.

"You also have to have skills in cleaning, cooking, reading, sneaking, fighting, flying, talking, shooting, dealing with hazardous places, dealing with certain people and the attitude!" he smirked while rubbing his chin.

"Hmmm... check, check and yeah... check! I'm you're girl! Where do I sign?" she smiled.

"Chica-cha!" Finn said while punching up in the air. "You're definitely in! All we gotta do right now, is to find the others." he smiled widely.

"Ah-hem!" I cleared my throat.

"Oh yeah... but first we have to finish loading the Condor with supplies." Finn frowned.

"Sounds easy enough. So when I meet the rest of your team, the whole 'adventure' starts right?" she asked.

"Mmm... pretty much." I said.

"Sounds fun!" she winked at me.

"You three! Halt!" screamed a guard as a group of them approached us.

"Is there something I should know about before I officially join?" asked Maria.

"Besides trouble tends to normally find us? We have no idea what we did to make them so angry." Finn frowned while hiding behind me. As the officers came closing in, I dropped my ears and hoped the others were having a better time than us. Oh... What did we do _this_ time?


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize for not working on this for so long. There was a lot going on that kept me from writing and when I did have time to write, I was simply too tired to work on it. Anyways, we left or young heroes being captured by some guards. But whatever for I wonder? This chapter will not be written in anyones perspective. Next chapter however will be written in Storks._

Chapter 3: Home fresh home

As the guards escorted Junko, Finn and their new friend Maria to prison, they all couldn't help but wonder what they did wrong. Did someone they know do something? When they arrived at the cell, the guards shoved them in where Aerrow, Radarr, Piper and Stork waited patiently.

"Great. What did you do this time Finn?" Piper frowned while crossing her arms.

"Ah! Why is it that every time we're in a bad situation, it's automatically my fault?" he scoffed.

"Maybe because it usually is." Stork shook his head. Finn rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Easy you two, I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding." Aerrow said while placing a hand on Pipers shoulder.

"Thank you!" Finn said.

"Finn probably did something by accident." he smirked while glancing back.

"Figures..." he muttered while crossing his arms and looking away.

"Um... So what did we do to make them so angry? I mean, what do you think they'll do to us when they get back?" Junko asked while twirling his large fingers.

"Oh you know... the worst. Slowly burn our skins, pluck out our eyeballs, slowly use their instruments to take pieces of our brains out, force us to drink hazardous liquids, dangle us by our ankles with thorns, feed us to their pets, or my favorite...heh heh heh... Have us fight each other to the death." Stork smirked while glancing back at the group. Finn slowly slid behind Maria while Radarrs eyes widened and Junko dropped his ears and rubbed his stomach.

"I don't feel so good..."

"Relax Junko, I'm sure we can talk to them politely without having any problems." Piper reassured.

"Oh... You won't be able to talk once they've cut out your tongue." Stork added.

"Ohhh..." Junko groaned with his stomach starting to make noise.

"Um... Since all of you aren't from around here, I'm sure the minister just wants to talk to you." Maria suggested.

"Oh, thanks. But why did they arrest you?" Aerrow asked.

"And who are you?" added Piper.

"They saw me talking with Finn and Junko and might've thought I was with you guys. My name is Maria by the way. Your friend here says that you guys need help and that you're recruiting for saving the world." she said while stepping aside to point to Finn behind her with her thumb.

"Finn?" Aerrow asked while raising an eye brow. Finn shrugged a bit with a smile.

"Ok, I'll admit, going behind all of your backs to get another member wasn't what I was suppose to do. But, it was a good idea right?" he asked while giving two thumbs up.

"Well... we do need help." Aerrow started while rubbing the back of his neck. "But is she really up for it?"

"Already quizzed her, and she passed." he smiled toothily.

"I don't know... we'll have to-" he started again.

"Oh my gosh! You have to join!" Piper smiled while walking up to her. "That is, after we witness your skills of course." she giggled. "But I think it'll be great to have another female member join the Storm Hawks!"

"We don't have enough room." Stork groaned while remembering the high pitch female squeals from the time Piper and Cyclonis, in disguise, hung out.

"We can use Starlings room. I mean, it was made for a girl and it'll only be temporarily until we get another room."

"It's not like Starling is going to join anytime soon, right?" Finn asked.

"Right!" Piper smiled while snapping her fingers. Piper looked back at Aerrow and gave a sort of pleading smile.

"Ok." he chuckled. "The more the merrier! But she still have to show her skills once we get out." he smirked with Radaar chirping on his shoulder.

"That is... IF we get out...alive." Stork twitched.

"Is he always like this?" Maria smirked.

"You have no idea! But you'll get use to it." Piper giggled.

"Use to it like cold fire?"

"Or hot ice!" they both said before bursting out in giggles.

"And so... it begins." Stork growled while rubbing his forehead.

"Phase one complete!" Finn whispered in Junko's ear. "All we have to do is hook Maria and Aerrow up."

"Question." Aerrow said while rubbing his chin.

"What is it?" asked Maria.

"If the minister wants to talk to us, why have us arrested?" he asked.

"We don't get a lot of visitors so he doesn't trust you and since the real ruler of the city doesn't really come down and do anything, the minister self proclaim himself as the sub leader."

"Why doesn't the real ruler do anything?" Piper asked.

"Because he's a paranoid immortal. I kind of admire his way of thinking..." Stork said while leaning against the wall.

"Right. Wait, how did you know?" Maria asked with a raised brow.

"I bumped into a creepy girl who told me. She even knew my name..." he shivered.

"Oh you must be talking about Jem."

"You know her?"

"Childhood friend. She knows the ins and outs of the entire city. She's good for any information except for rumors and for revealing her life. The only thing I know about her is that she and the minister aren't on good grounds with each other."

"Great! But uh... how do we find her? Maybe she can help too." Aerrow said.

"Uh-huh. That's a no go. She can find anything and anyone but when it comes to looking for her, it's best to wait for her come to you. Trust me." Maria giggled.

"Ok. So we've got two people who can help us. But... we still need to get out of here. When is the minister going to see us?" Piper frowned.

"Right now." said a voice coming down the hall. A middle-aged man with pale blue eyes, a braided brunette beard and mustache wearing long white and pale yellow robe with blue crystal necklace and holding a black staff with several crystals orbiting one clear crystal. "Who are you outsiders?" he squinted his eyes.

"Hi, my name is Aerrow. This here is Radarr, Stork, Piper, Finn and Junko. We're the Storm Hawks and we're from the other side. This here is-" Aerrow said while stepping forward.

"Maria... Still hanging out with that troublesome child?" he said while glancing at her.

"Haven't seen her lately...father and she's not troublesome! She just looks at things differently."

"I keep telling you to stay away from her or you'll end of in trouble yourself!" he warned. "Just look at you! You're in prison!"

"Yeah, only because you ordered your guards to arrest these guys who I was talking to. They are only here to fight the forces of evil and I want to help!" she frowned while crossing her arm.

"Forces of evil? There's no evil here." he smirked while waving his hand.

"There is and her name is Cyclonis. You see sir, where we come from, there was a war going on between good and evil. We won the war but Cyclonis snuck in here by herself and we just followed. With her still out there, in this world, there's no telling what she can do. It is our responsibility to stop her for good."

"I see..." the minister said while stroking his beard. "But how are you going to stop her? What are your leads?" he asked.

"Uh... Well, that's where we are stuck. We don't have any leads." Aerrow said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then how do you suppose to beat her? In fact, since you are from the other side, you don't have the knowledge nor the advance technology like us to stop her. So it be best for all of you to just return back where you came from and let us take care of ourselves."

"Alfred, they came here to help and you're just making them turn back around? If they fought this Cyclonis before then they know what to expect from her so we need them here!" Maria frowned while stomping her foot.

"That's father to you and you question my judgement child?" he asked with a raised brow. Maria lowered her head and glanced away while clenching her teeth.

"I will release you guys if you leave this place." Alfred said while looking at Aerrow.

"Um, excuse me sir? We came in through a portal." Piper said with Stork shivering in the back from the mentioning of the portal. "So we don't know how to go back even if we wanted to. Please, let us help you." she smiled softly.

"Hmm... I believe it is you who needs help from us though." he said lowly.

"Well, it seems we need help from both of us." she shrugged while smiling.

"...Very well. You all can stay. You can ask Maria, myself or go to the library for information. Just stay out of trouble and stay away from a girl name Jem. I have no problems, getting rid of you guys myself." he frowned while unlocking the door.

"Nice chatting with you chrome dome." Finn smirked while walking out casually. Alfred rolled his eyes and shook his head at him in annoyance and glared at both Junko and Stork who kind of creeped out of the cell. When Piper was about to walk through, he stopped her with his staff.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he asked.

"This? My father gave it to my mother one day and... this is all that's left from them." she frowned while touching her necklace.

"Hmmm..." he squinted while removing the staff from her path. "You there." he called to Aerrow.

"Yes sir?" Aerrow asked.

"You seem like a good kid. I trust you to be by Maria's side and keep her out of trouble."

"Huh?"

"Maria, look after them. This will do good for you and teach you not to question me." he said without looking at her. Maria scoffed at him and ran off with Piper and Aerrow following her. When they caught up with her, everyone was outside as the sun began to set.

"Ugh! What's with him? He's so annoying!" she frowned while looking back at the gang. "Just because he adopted me doesn't make him my real father, so he should stop acting like it!" she growled.

"Whoa! That guy is your adoptive father?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry." he said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever." she half-hearted laughed. "I'm leaving this place to join you guys so it won't matter anymore." she said while wiping away a small tear. "But anyways, since it's getting late, I'll show you around tomorrow and help you with whatever you need help with."

"Maria, you don't have to face any problems alone ok? We're friends now." Piper said while hugging her. "Let's have some girl time tonight! It'll just be like a sleep over." she smiled.

"Thanks, that would be great." she smiled back.

"Maybe your friend Jem, can join if she wants."

"Nah, Jem told me one time that every sundown she has to be somewhere very important. But maybe in the morning she'll pop up. She usually does." she laughed.

"Oh no! Finn! We're going to be late!" Junko shrieked while shaking his friend.

"Late for what?" Aerrow asked.

"Big guy over here has a date with a female Wallop and I'm his wing man." Finn smirked.

"A date?" Everyone asked with a surprised expression.

"Yep! You see-" Finn started.

"No time to explain! We have to go now!" Junko hollered while picking his friend up, tossing him over his shoulder and running away.

"I'll tell you about it when we get back!" Finn hollered back while waving.

"Boys are so weird!" Maria giggled.

"You have no idea!" Piper laughed.

"Hey! We're not all that bad." Aerrow crossed his arms with Radarr nodding his head and Stork rolling his eyes. Leaving the girls to burst out in giggles again.

_I know I know... No epic action has happened yet. No worries, we're getting there. I'm just setting things up for now and I promise you there will be action._


	4. Chapter 4

_Read my profile. This chapter will be written in Stork's perspective._

Chapter 4: Daily dose of doom

Last time back on Terra Merbia, I heard the rumors of the Storm Hawks have fallen and that all terras would be ruled over. Though it's not like it would matter for us Merbians, considering we face the usual disasters everyday... I left my pathetic home to journey where the Storm Hawks had supposedly fallen. Don't know why I hoped for the rumors to be false... Don't know why I hoped that somehow, that they all miraculously survived. When I went to the Wastelands, I wasn't surprised to see the ship in a wreck. I searched for the remains of the fallen heroes and gave them all a proper burial. When I questioned to as why some were missing, the creatures who inhabited in the Wastelands gave me an answer. Those few who did survived the crash, did not survive fighting off these beasts. To think my own terra was the worst place in Atmos... no, it was there. It was in the Wastelands where I discovered true hell and felt the traumatic fear that made me who I am today. Years I've spent in the Wastelands, fixing my beloved Condor to her perfect self. Restoring this sanctuary and adding a few modifications. Without her, I would not have survived those terrible years... However...

(The sound of Piper and Maria giggling in the other room)

This torturous hell is far worse... and my dear Condor can't even protect me. My sensitive ears are doom to bleed.

"Stork!" Aerrow called out.

"What?" I groaned.

"I'm heading down to the city to pick up some supplies, since Junko and Finn didn't manage to get any. Wanna come?" he asked with Radaar jumping onto his shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Why would I want to step out of the Condor? Plus, there's no need for me to come along.

(The sound of Piper and Maria bursting out in giggles again)

"Take me with you." I growled. When we stepped into town, I walked cautiously to make sure no one was watching me. No one like that girl, Jem.

"I figured you would want to get out a bit." he chuckled.

"Yeah, my ears would've bleed if I stayed there any longer. Much worse than mind worms squirming their way inside." I said with my left eye twitching. "So why did you leave? Same reason?"

"Uh... Actually I thought it would be a good idea to leave Piper and Maria to have some girl time. Besides, we DO need supplies." Aerrow shrugged.

"And you don't mind having a stranger on the Condor?"

"Maria isn't a stranger! She's a friend whose willing to help us out."

"Right. Let me rephrase that... You don't mind having another _girl_ on the Condor?" I looked back at him. For a leader, he doesn't really think about the consequences... Then there's the fact that he hasn't heard what Finn is planning on either.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a raised brow.

"The double amount of mood swings, the amount of supplies we need, and have you seen a cat fight? It's not pretty."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Piper and Maria are already getting along so well and I'm sure Maria can take care of herself." he smiled. I shook my head. Oh how ignorance is bliss... Though I don't really care, I wonder how Finn's little plan will fall out.

"Aerrow. What kind of girl are you interested in?" I blinked while sniffing at some fruit at a stand.

"Whoa! Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" he flenched while paying the man at the stand for the fruit.

"Nowhere. Just curious." I sighed while crossing my arms and shrugging. Radaar jumped off of Aerrow to explore a bit. Oddly enough, there were a group of chickens nearby who immediately were attracted to him.

"You're not the type to be 'just curious' about this topic." he frowned.

"True. I could care less really." I shrugged again while walking ahead. "Call it: making a conversation." I smirked. Judging by his expression, I don't think he bought it. But he's not the type to pressure anyone into talking.

"Well... uh I..." he glanced away while rubbing the back of his neck. "Um..." he blushed. "She- um... It's really hard to describe the type of girl I like." he smiled.

"Uh-huh." I said dryly. It was obvious. He was thinking about Piper. I sighed and rolled my eyes. It's too easy...but at least it will make things somewhat interesting on the Condor.

"What about you?" he asked as he paid for some bread and cheese.

"What about me?" I groaned while staring at some raw meat. One of the slices twitched and I took a step back.

"Do you have a type?"

"I don't need a type when I already have _her_." I drooled. I notice a stand of cabbages and ran over to pay for some.

"Right." said Aerrow as he smiled and rolled his eyes. Just then Radarr came running around the corner with a rooster chasing him. Radarr scurried up on Aerrow and the rooster glared at him while slowly walking away with his feathers ruffled. "Whoa! What did you do Radarr?" he asked. Radarr replied with a few charades of hands and some chirps.

"I think he was just crossing his territory or trying to steal one of the chickens." I snickered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piper and Maria was talking on the ship while going through Pipers crystals.

"So tell me what it's like here. I mean from a girls perspective. It must be hard living with a bunch of guys." Maria smiled while picking up a wind crystal.

"Yeah it has its ups and downs, but we're all like a family really considering most of our homes were destroyed by Cyclonis and her followers."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's quite alright. If it wasn't for Cyclonis, we wouldn't be the new Storm Hawks and we would have never met you." Piper smiled.

"...Do you miss them?"

"Who?"

"Your real family and your old friends back at home." Maria said while putting the crystal down. Piper touched her necklace and sighed.

"I admit, there are times when I really miss my family. But there's nothing to be done about it but to avenge them and everyone else we lost by bringing Cyclonis down." she smirked while showing Maria a fire crystal.

"Well, when you do defeat Cyclonis... You guys will leave, won't you?"

"Well... yeah. We have our friends waiting for us back at Atmos." Piper looked back. Maria frowned a bit... knowing there's a great chance her adoptive father won't let her go. "But that is, once we've figure a way back." Piper reassured when she felt her sorrow.

"Right! Of course!" she smiled.

"Now, I would have a phoenix crystal but the crystal and the phoenix are connected so its hard to get without being turned into a crisp!" she shrugged. "You won't believe how crazy it was to try and get that crystal!" Piper laughed.

"I can imagine." she giggled. "Is that the reason Stork is like that?"

"He's been like that since we met him. He actually rebuilt the Condor when it fell into the Wastelands. It took him years to fix it and survive considering the place is crawling with nasty monsters."

"Sounds exciting!" she shrieked. Piper gave her a confused look. "Well, what you guys do is exciting. Facing monsters, defeating bad guys, hanging out with _**no **_parents, using awesome weapons and rides, finding powerful crystals, uncovering secret caves and cities! All of it is so...so awesome! I want to see your world, it all sounds fun." she explained.

"In a way, yeah its fun." she shrugged. "But you're world isn't even known to most people at Atmos! You all have advance technology, even more powerful crystals and there's no telling what we can find and learn here." she smiled.

"I suppose... But its not fun here. There's nothing but strict rules and they won't change until the real ruler shows up."

"When will that happen?"

"When our ruler overcome his paranoia or when the city is under attack."

"Are you sure this your first time meeting Stork? Your ruler sounds like him." Piper giggled.

"Yeah, he does!" Maria laughed. "But I'm telling you the truth, it's the first time I'm meeting your friend Stork." she smiled.

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

"Gazoontite." Aerrow said with wide eyes. "Getting a cold?"

"No..." I sniffed. "Someone must be talking about me." I said while scanning the area around me. As soon as I turned around, there she was.

"Boo!" Jem yelled.

"Gyaahhhaa!" I fell back.

"Gotcha!" she winked.

"Oh...it's you." I squinted my eyes. "As amusing as it was to have my heart nearly ripping its way out of my chest... I'm not amused." I said as I got up to dust myself off.

"You two know each other?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah, this girl is Jem." I sighed.

"Ohh... Someone has been doing their homework." she smiled while fluttering her eyes. I think she has some sort of infection.

"So, you're Maria's friend!" Aerrow smiled while extending a hand out to her.

"So that's how you've heard of me! (Sighs) And to think I was actually getting so famous, outsiders like you even know my name." she shook his hand. "So where is Maria? She's not by the usual hangout. Was worried if her father went all 'boss mode' and punished her over something so small."

"She's back at the Condor with one of our friends. Maria mentioned you knew everything about this city. We were wondering if you could help us." Aerrow said as Radarr crawled back down to stretch his legs.

"Well I don't wanna brag but... yeah, I guess I know the ins and outs of this place. I'll help ya out."

"Great we-"

"One condition though." she frowned. "I need you and your friends to fetch me a little something." she smirked deviously.

* * *

When everyone came back onto the Condor, Radaar was still coughing up chicken feathers. Junko had this strange look on his face; he was smiling while starring off into the distance, some saliva fell from his mouth every now and then, he kept continuously sighing and was clenching his new book tightly. Though he can't read, I wonder why he's so...happy about it. Then again, he could have come across the Opuntia microdasys! The poor soul... I wonder what nice things he has in his room. Maybe I can have his room as a bonus room. Hmm... Anyways, Piper was writhing something in her journal, oblivious to the way Aerrow kept glancing at her. Maria was also writing some stuff down while Finn drooled over Jem who still kept fluttering her eyes at me.

"Um... mind taking a few steps back? Whatever eye disease you have, I don't want to share the something." I shivered while going through my tools.

"Oh yeah! Jem what was it that you wanted us to do?" Maria asked without looking up.

"R-right." she laughed. "I want something that's outside the city. I would go get it myself of course but the journey requires two days to get there and two to get back. As we all know, I absolutely have to be somewhere important every night in the city. So I can't leave at all. That's where you guys come in." she smiled.

"What is it that you want us to get?" Piper raised her brow.

"Not to mention you left out all the usual bloodshedding dangers that we'll have to face." I muttered.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." she winked.

"We don't?" everyone asked.

"Oh no no! He doesn't. But you guys do." she smiled. "In fact, I don't want Maria going either."

"Huh?" asked Finn.

"Sorry, but without these two, I'll be bored! So bored, I might get myself into trouble." she shrugged.

"Wait wait wait! Don't you trust your friend to face whatever comes her way? Don't you trust us to protect her?" Finn asked.

"He's got a point, Jem. And you know how much I've wanted to go out of the city!" Maria plead.

"And we need Stork for the job." Aerrow crossed his arms.

"Actually, I don't mind sitting this one out." I shrugged. Jem gasped and hugged me tightly. She's touching me... Oh why?!

"Oh yay!" Jem giggled. "But I still think there should be one more person staying with me." she sighed. "I know!" she exclaimed as she spotted Radarr. "How about this cutie? I'll nurse him back while you guys have fun." she smiled as she picked the small animal up. "Looks like he's been bullied by our roosters." she giggled as Radarr coughed up more feathers.

"I think I'll stay too." Piper said while closing her book. "Jem will help me in the library while you guys go on ahead."

"You sure Piper?" Aerrow frowned. Finn winked and gave Junko a thumbs up.

"Yeah. There's a lot I need to know and going on an adventure won't help me out." she smiled.

"Shame. Now I'll have to rely on muscles and red head over there to take care of my Maria." Jem said.

"Hey! What about me?" Finn asked.

"Sorry. I'll have to rely on muscles, red head and bait to take care of my Maria," she smirked. Finn frowned and grumbled a bit.

"So...uh... What exactly are we after? And um... what are we going up against?" Junko asked.

"The Dragons Heart. It is said to be the most powerful crystal ever. Long ago, when your world and ours were connected, dragons ruled the skies. All who did not really know them, feared the mighty beasts. In fact, it is said that our city was once guarded by the eldest and most powerful dragon, Omar. He protected the city against the forces of evil and never asked much from the people. One day, he saw the most beautiful girl and fell in love. However, he knew their love would never be possible or understood, so he kept quiet and watched her everyday. The girl fell in love with someone else though. Outraged, Omar refused to protect the city any longer. So when evil did attack many people lost their lives. The king found Omar and was furious with him. He yelled but Omar did not budge. Only when he heard the sound of the girl cries did Omar stepped int action. The girl was trapped under a burning roof and her lover was desperately trying to move it off of her, though moving it only made it worse. Omar roared to the heavens and went on a rampage, destroying all of the enemies. When he heard the girl cry again, he blew fire on the man for continuously hurting her. He blew all of his magical flames on the man that the flames turned blue. When he freed the girl, she was crying because her true love had died before her very eyes. She did not notice that her time was also coming to an end. When she breathed her last breath, Omar wept and his tears fell on the girl. However, both the girls and the mans souls raised up to the heavens dancing together. Although Omar was now happy to see the girls smile again, he laid down and asked for the king to kill him. For if he never fell in love, then the city would have never had to face the lost. "Use my body however you wish. But spare my heart." Omar said before he closed his eyes. Granting the dragons wish, the king slayed the beast himself. The blood stained his eyes and soul, granting him immortality. When the king got to the heart, there was a small piece of crystal connected to the dragons heart. The king ordered his men to lock it away outside the city. But what they king didn't know was that some of his men planned to use the crystal to overthrow him. Of course they were found out, and the crystal was smashed into three sections and were locked far away somewhere. Separate the crystals are useless. But when they are put together, they grant you the same powers as Omar. However, your heart must not be consume by anger or sorrow. If so then you will turn to stone." Jem explained. "As for monsters... you'll just face, lurkers, sand rays, crazy weather, possibly water cyclops, the nerium oleander****nepenthes attenboroughii, stone lizards, quick sand and you're lucky, the worm."

"The worm? Pft! doesn't sound so scary to me!" Finn snorted.

"Good. Then I'll be expecting you to keep Maria away from them. If you fail... Well, just add me on that list."

"R-right..."

"Don't worry, we won't let you down." Maria smiled.

"I'm so glad I'm staying behind this time." I smiled. "Oh uh...Maria?"

"Yes?"

"If Finn ever does die, do you mind recording it for me?" I asked while handing her a camcorder.


End file.
